


Not for Coffee

by hit_the_books



Series: Dreams from the Bunker's Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Dean Does Research, Demisexual Castiel, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is having a hopeless time finding anyone he can ask out for coffee after signing up to an online dating service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not for Coffee

They’re both not long out of college; on the first rungs of their respective careers and it’s pure chance they end up sharing an apartment together.

Cas doesn’t hide the fact that he’s trying online dating services and he keeps showing Dean the absolute tools who keep messaging him. From guys who’ll switch their faith at the drop of a hat. Women and men who ignore he’s listed as demisexual and make their intentions towards his body quite clear in the first message.

Each time Cas - the nickname started within three days of them moving in together - shows Dean one of these asshole’s messages, Dean will grit his jaw. His cheeks will dimple a little and he’ll say, “They’re such an asshole.” And Cas is happy that Dean agrees.

Weeks go by and Cas doesn’t get in contact with anyone he can consider suitable for having even coffee with. But he spends many evenings with Dean. Talking, eating takeout, watching bad TV and playing boardgames while drinking beer. He doesn’t know that Dean is normally a head to the nearest bar after work kind of guy. Doesn’t realize that Dean’s crushing on him hard.

Didn’t know that even though Dean started crushing on him from day one, that Dean held back and when he found out Cas was demi, looked up what that meant. So Dean decided he’s going to work with this information and slowly see if he can get Cas interested in him in that way. And if Cas ends up not liking Dean that way? Dean will be happy if they’re just really good friends.

So when it’s the third month of them living together rolls round and they’re spending another Thursday night at home, pizza on the table, a rerun of How I Met Your Mother on? Something clicks with them. They both laugh at a joke Barny makes and they turn to each other.

Stare into each other’s eyes. Castiel’s cell pings with yet another message through from the dating app. But he ignores it and leans in towards Dean. Of course Dean can’t fucking believe this is happening and he nervously licks his lips. Cas tracks the movement and then closes that last stretch of space between them.

The press of their lips just seems so right and when he pushes Dean a little further, slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth? Dean’s low happy moan has Cas straddling him and they slowly make out on the couch, How I Met Your Mother forgotten. Just like the messages on Castiel’s cell.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my [Tumblr here.](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/149047299845/castiel-and-dean-roommates-au-theyre-both-not)
> 
> This was just a quick little something based on recent personal experiences that I wanted to express in some way...
> 
> EDIT: As of March 2017, I turned this into a full, 38,000+ words fic: [Alrighty Aphrodite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10034123/chapters/22362887).


End file.
